Long Lost Wishes
by Nattythefanficobsessed
Summary: Boq is madly inlove with Galinda at Shiz. She is hiding a relationship with the green girl. It can only be a matter of time before the big secret get's out. It all goes downhill, when Fiyero arrives. What will happen to Galinda and Elphaba as they escape Shiz?
1. Chapter 1

"My darling, what ever is the matter?" Glinda was forceful on the green girl, though there was no loathing. Glinda had denied these feelings, ruining many friendships. When she was angry at others, she was more furious with herself. The green girl, acccepted her like one of her own. Which was different, because she was the only green one. What had her mother done? Had she gotten so lonely that an elf was the only comfort? Rumors were sailing around the school, from one pink bag to another. She had been taught to never speak ill of the dead, but who can resist a good rumor. Her school mates were like vicious wolves, tearing apart in a juicy rumor. Giving only drops of lies to the others. If they found out, she would never poke her pointy nose out the dorm again. The green girl, who she hadn't remembered the name of, had interested her since the first day of school. Only a week into the first year at Shiz. She rarely ever talked to her, the first few months. Whenever she did, instead of saying whatever Glikinese comment about her dress, or the green girl's book, she would rather have said, 'Kiss me, you annoying green girl!' She had to learn her name, and maybe get this relationship on it's way. She was deep in thought, in her annoying homework, which she failed to understand, all of her thoughts on how great the green girl looked with that blue bed, undertoning the nice way of her skin's.  
"Hey, um-"  
"Elphaba."  
"YEs, Ephaba. Can you help me, this math, it's so hard to get!" Elphaba crouched next to her little desk. HOw did she work at this? She was nicely helping. Having Elphaba's head right next to her's was great.  
"Just move this, and-"  
"Oh, just kiss me already!" She jumped on Elphaba's lips, her returning. It could have lasted all night, if Boq didn't knock on the door. What did he want?  
Elphaba answered, a little jumpy. "Boq?"  
"May I speak to Galinda?" She nodded, and lead the dumbfounded girl to the door.  
"Yes?"  
"All, I ever think about is you, I'm in love, Galinda!"  
"Get away, you pervert. I am sick of these games, back off." She closed the door. Elphaba was right in her bead, as she had never left. "So, now you're not going to talk?" She asked bitterly.  
"If I do, that's less time I could read. BUt I would love to grab a tea, with you." "Let it be, hat just happened. Our secret." They walked out, to the tea parlor. Elphaba, never keeping promises, sat down and began to talk.  
"HOw long have these feelings been going on?"  
"Since the day I layed eyes. On you. A meer crush."  
"We will meet every day, and you will act like you hate me, but as soon as we getback to our room, we are one."  
"Is that a proposal, or a demand?"  
"It's an agreement. Agreed?"  
"Yes. Agreed." A Goat looked at her, though he was glancing everywhere, nervous thing. The Animals were constantly under the line of Ozians. Though, they did adult things in bathrooms, and still had their fair share of beer on Lulinmas. Elphaba had ony tasted the fresh taste of beer once. Her father, the preacher Frex, had gotten some. After he had a little too much, and a pregnant mother, her pregnant mother had also had her share. They burped and laughed, singing along to crude songs. Frex grabbed the young Elphaba, promising that his drink was a sweet nectar. She had taken a sip. She vomited up, and fell asleep with Nessarose sprawling in her little arms. Her new young teeth, that had been nicer than the younger They were sharp and almost deadly. Nessarose was her saint, the only reason Galinda could recieve her kiss. She snapped back into the sad reality. She was green, and hidden away. She felt like an Animal herself. Galinda was staring into her eyes, she looked down. "Now, let's take this home, where this isn't a secret." And that was the night she felt love. They ran home, and dropped their bags. Elphaba her cloak and large aount of over clothes, now they were in loafers. ELphaba, herself earned never to take to much the blanket over herself, expecting nothing more. Only minutes after she had heard the zipper of atleast three jackets being undone. "My bed is to cold." Galinda cooed in her ear. Elphaba had to turn around. Galinda's lips, so tempting in the awkward lighting. She was massaging her shoulders. "You're so tense, relax."  
"I can't relax. No rest for the wicked."  
"You are not wicked, you are green. Green and pink go together." She smiled. Elphaba, if possible, turned pink. Her being taller than Galinda, was being uncomfortable, as her feet fell of the bed and soon the rest of her. ELphaba felt tears.  
"I-I'm new." She tried to laugh, but the tears fell.  
"Do not cry. I can't believe that you are so embarresed. We are in a relationship, anything that happens, it goes. That's how it works."  
"But, it's secret. A lie, a rumor."  
"Does it matter if anybody else knows, it's our secret, but it's true. Fact is fact."  
"Goodnight, I will hold you, for no one will ever be like you. You are one, you are not a lie."  
"Are you? Is this a fake?"  
"I won't lie. I am not a lie. We are something real." They both were greeted by a nice obvlion. Galinda's head, swirling around with thoughts and thoughts, was finally empty. Peace. She awoke, with Elphaba holding on to something, her hand. Like a lifeline. This was a start of something. Something absolutley wonderful.

Hey! It's me, Natali! I simply would love to hear your reviews. THis chapter was short. THe others will be longer, I will update once a week. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to get ready for class, Galinda." Elphaba was jumpy, unlike herself, she packed her bag, a big brown leather satchel, with every book.  
"Why are you so jumpy"  
"Today I start work for Doctor Dillamond!" She had just remembered that Elphaba was starting to work for the old goat, Dillamond. The last week of school drained all energy out of her, at just the thought. ELphaba grabbed a bag of toasted wallnuts. Even though she was very odd, she loved to make delicious food. Galinda had ignored her sweet smeeling aromas for the whole year. Now, they were simply a little thing, like a lamp or a painting. Without the smell, she wouldn't be home. She was finding work for the summer, as she needed to be cose to the Emerald City just to find peace. Gilkin was nice and all, she just felt better with the screaming and loud adultery at night. Like if one were to die, it would not be her. She would come home on summer eves, when she was only fourteen. Her parents would ask, and talk about her and her love life. She would lie about some hot and bothered boy her age, that crawled into her love life, and was soon gone. She had only ever dated two boys. The first one, she had no attraction to anything. He kissed her on the cheek it was great, until his pants rose. She was gone in three minutes. He didn't ever talk to her again. The second had been a daft young boy, only a few years back. Now, she was so confused. He looked like a girl, with his long hair, so kissing him, was like kissing the girl of her dreams. Then, Shensen. She had known her for most of her life. It all started a warm summer evening. They were about to eat dinner together. Shensen, who couldn't cook, had made a pink cupcake for the event, her birthday. She was turning 17 a few weeks before dear old Shiz was to be explored. Her rusty hair was belowing in the sweet apricot wind. It was like Lurlina herself had arose, just to make her dreams great. That night, she couldn't sleep thinking about her love. It was a meer crush, that fell over, when she caught Shensen naked with some servant on their first night in the Shiz dorms. Then, she met Elphaba.  
Elphaba had been their. Not a sense of help, but in a sense of always being their, never having to fall asleep alone, which Galinda simply hated. She stayed her distance, until she began to analize. Elphaba. The green girl, confused with all. Sexuality, most certanly. 'I don't dress for the boys.' She simply dressed, so she would go unoticed, and die alone. Galinda was there to stop this. She saw her smooth black hair. Her fine hidden curves, bitter lips, that were just begging for a kiss. A little affection. A little love. Those who need love the most, always hide behind a mask. A real mask. A mask of sadness. A wall blocking out all noise, all disruption of self pity or loathing. A horrible paradox. A horrible fate. Love. Oh, how Elphaba hated the word with everything she had. What did it mean? It was the only true paradox. If you are in love you don't know the description, to know love, you must be in it. Love was just a forgotten word in the vocabulary. She wouldn't commit to anyone, or try."Trying leads to heartbreak. Heartbreak leads to longing, and as I am a rolling stone in the yard of pebbles, there's no one to trust." Her favorite quote. Not because it was a poem she could relate to. It was because the complexity. What did it mean? Did it mean that he was just to fat to be with the others, or does it have a meaning to equality? She would keep herself up, wondering. She, unlike her companion, wasn't sure if she felt that way, for her, for anyone. Still, as a young girl, adult things sounded like a thing she would love. She really was wired like a witch. She wanted someone who would come the same time, every day, or once a week, and then they would undress, and have an hour. Not what Galinda wanted. She waed a relationship, where lovey notes were exchanged, and maybe never get to 'knocking boots'. That was foolish thinking, because she knew that Galinda loved the intimidating idea of it. Yet, was self to indimidated by the idea. She had imagined it being like a violent pleasure for the male side, and the female side, just a way to have children. She put that idea off mind, because now she had drifted into her first job interview. An old lady sat and picked at a book's spine. Her eyes veered off of the book, onto the young girl.  
"Well, come along, curls! We have limited time!" She almost wished she had stayed home. For Elphaba. She thought that over again. For the green girl. The old lady, looked like she could fall over dead at any time. "You need this job. I am on my deathbed, and ca no longer keep the shop. Keep it every summer. My daughter will protect it in the school year. Promise me, curls, that you will protect the shop until you are like me. About to die. You will work for almost nothing. But this shop repays you in other ways." She grabbed her chest, and Galinda had to carry her over to the bed in the room next to that one. The old maden lay huffing for her last breaths.  
"Have you not a husband, or a name?"  
"I am a maiden, and my name is Marcie. I go by Lurlina. Need information, the key in on the desk, the chest is hard to find." She fell back dead. Galinda sat, crying over some woman she had never met before. Lurlina had passed. She heard steps outside. What she thought was Marcie's daughter entered. She fell on the chair next to Galinda.  
"Oh, mother. I will mourn you until I am to pass. I am here now, and promise to love the shop. Goodnight, Lurlina." She loked at Galinda who wiped a tear. She must have thought how horrible it was for this girl to have heard the last words of her mother, but not only that, also cry as if she had known her all her life. "Well. I supose I should introduce myself. I am Galinda Upland. A Gilkin girl. I met your mother, her dying words were a promise. A promise to keep the shop when it becomes summer again. Atleast until I worked it out farther."  
"Okay. There shall be no discussion. A maiden's dying breath is as holy as the breath of Lurlina. Now follow orders. See you again in a week. Glinda, Galinda, whatever." The daughter bent over the dead body of Lurlina. Galinda thought, Lurlina was a holy name, and to use it in such a nickname way, startled her unionist roots.  
"I will be there. But first, I want to take you to a cup tea. Or a danish. Or maybe a walk through the holy grounds. A blessing for her soul."  
"I would love to do all those things. I must get the funeral organized." She snifled. Galinda walked along, feeling she had used enough of the broken womans time for one day.  
"Remember, healing is slow, scars are forever." She nodded and left. Galinda, though not knowing it at the time, was going to be changed forever. As soon as she got out of the shop, she saw the name. Magic and More. Such a wonderful title. The shop did change you. Even though it wasn't bright pink, with a nice undertone of another color, green, it was beautiful. The nicknaks in every window had a story. For every person they might have been different. What would one see when looking at the tree dolls? She, at the moment, say all of her life. All the loathing, frustration, pain. They were hidden behind the pink doll. Her. The blue doll, had a frock, it was nice. It reminded herof sweet blueberries. Like her mothers cakes. Childhood. She walked home, almost to tears. Lurlina had passed, with her. A person's final breaths are more important than the first. It is the ending. Of something bad? Good? Maybe just a chapter through the eternity of never ending soul travel. How deep she was thinking. It had brought her to be very hungry. She looked for a tranquil little cafe. After wandering for what seemed like an eternity, she found it. Auntie Susan's Soups. And, normally, she would have pranced in, ordering the most expensive thing, eating a bit, and throwing it out, infront of a family sharing a bowl of soup. She had no regrets, and was as sheltered as a young child. This evening she barely ate anything, as she had almost trained her stomach to repel most foods in human amounts. The family, with little to eat recieved the rest, along with some coins to last. She hadn't been changed forever, but for the moment, she had been set back to a humble version of Galinda Upland. Her normal self would soon emerge. She walked home, and got a drink for Elphie and herself. The nights and days went slow, up to the last hour of the last class.

"HEY! It's me! If you like, please review, if you want to know me PM me!" 


	3. Goat Cheese and Cheap Liquor

She tapped her pencil against her ink glass. She had reached the last ounce of concentration in her body. She moved her foot. She tapped on Elphaba's shoulder, who was picking at her nails. She looked like her ounce of concentration had been used about fifteen minutes ago. She wrote her a note. "Dillamond really needs to get his lesson straight. So much stuttering." Elphaba replied with.  
"He's a goat, you dimwit." Galinda didn't send any more notes. When the class was over, Elphaba caught up to Galinda. "Want to eat lunch with me?"  
"Play it low."  
"Hey! Dillamond says we have to eat lunch, get over here you idiot!" Elphaba couldn't keep her micheavious smile away. Galinda fakely trotted over to the green girl. She nodded.  
"Sure. Where?"  
" I had a good idea. A nice pub, with a little champagne. I invited some others."  
"Let me guess-"  
"Yes, lover boy Boq will be attending. The only one attending."  
"Well, I am happy. As long as we get back early enough for a suprise."  
"Oh! I am too exited." She was about to kiss her, and then remembered. They got in a Closed in horse drawn buggy. The driver could not see them. Galinda leaned in for a kiss. They sat and kissed, for a good four minutes. The buggy haulted, Boq got in. Elphaba's hair was messed up, and Galinda's cheeks were red. Boq, as immature as he could be, saw nothing of it. Elphaba wasn't sure if he would be able to handle his alcohol. She couldn't underestamate her oppenent. As she had never had a drink, she wasn't sure if she was really going to drink, much. The arrived at the destantation. She had rented a nice room, at an inn, for them to stay the night. They were going to start their first summer with a nice party.  
"I invited some friends."  
"Oh, Boq. Who?"  
"Avaric."  
"You idiot. Boq. You're like the stupid little brother I already have!" They sat down, and it began to rain. The read, talked and did other things, just waiting for Avaric to stagger in the door, half drunk already. He walked in, sober enough. They all sat down. "You know, the nice chowder sounds good."  
"Oh, Elphaba. You, you immature girl. Chowder? Chowder? We start the meal with some goat cheese, and cheap liquor! As soon as we go blank, we stagger back to our room, where I have took it apon myself to bring some refreshments." He said refreshments with a french tongue. Like his mouth was a fancy numeral. Curling around each sound, like a blanket. He rose his glass in the air. "To the school year!" He drank his glass, while the others refrained. Boq took his shot. This must have been one of the first times drinking for them, because Avaric almost lost his expensive goat cheese. Boq laughed. And laughed on. Their voices were slurred. After a few more shots, the two boys were, lightly putting it, drunk as a skunk, or two skunks. They helped the staggering boys back to the inn room. Elphaba layed down in the bed. The boys laughed and fell into the bed. Elphaba moved away, or tried to.  
"Don't leave my baby girl!" Avaric pulled her close and forcely kissed her, Elphaba did everything to not laugh, or throw up. Boq walked over to Galinda, and kissed her for longer than Elphaba had kissed her. She may or may not have been jealous. Because she punched him in the head. "Get away!" Galinda ran to the bathroom to wash away the stench of alcohol. After hours of horrible yelling, and only three glasses of wine, the boys fell asleep.  
"It's like having two children!"  
"May the unamed God forbid that!" They laughed. Maybe the wine had gotten to them. "Galinda, would you ever want children?"  
"Yes. But only with someone I truely love."  
"Do you truely love me?" Galinda creeped right up next to her.  
"Yes. If it lasts, then you will be the one."  
"You are the only person who will ever love me."  
"And I will always love you." They fell asleep in each others arms. Gosh, Elphaba was knee deep in somthing she didn't understand. Love. SHe kept pushing these feelings away. You don't love her, she doesn't love you. But really, she really knew that Galinda was the one. Whatever was to happen, would happen with them both. Hand in hand. Though, no one could ever find out. Her father, Frex, would preach until he died. Her sister, very religious as well, would get used to it,but never would feel comfortable around her, as she knew nothing but what her father had pushed down her throat about religion and rights and wrongs. Her mother. If only she was living. Elphaba was doing less harm than she did. Her mother would laugh at the thought of her ever finding anyone, and forever be happy. She could almost picture her mother, in a silky green dress, highlighting her emerald green eyes. As Elphaba stood, waiting, she would give the first smile she had ever given her. The last smile she had ever gaven Elphaba, and the first, was on her death bed. Hullucinating on leaves. She smiled at her. Stroking her hair.  
"Elphaba. Stay away from people. Do not trust. Do not fall in love like I did." She was pregnant. Elphaba had to deliver her brother. It wasn't the first baby she had ever delivered. One day, she had thought, she would use that again. She would have a perfect family, with perfect green children, and a money. Oh how she loved money. Her father would encourage these feelings about money. Perfect house. Perfect schooling. As he spoiled Nessarose with religion, he spoiled her with money. As he could buy her love. Her schooling. Her life. Now, she was almost nineteen, she hadn't taken up he child birthing buisiness, at least not for money. That night, she only dreamed about that. The looks on the many faces from mother to mother. An 11 year old girl, birthing their child. Sometimes, for mothers of more than three, they would kiss her on her forehead before the child was ever kissed. First time mothers were different. They would have the husbands show signs of gratitude, while cuddling their first child. Each was understandable. She awoke, with Galinda like a dog in her lap. The boys hadn't awoken, so she layed down and breathed in the cool air of Oz summer. She had work, and Galinda, to her understanding, had found some rubbish job that wouldn't pay for food or roofing. Elphaba had planned to save up. So one day she could buy a house, like her mother and father had so effortlessly done before her, and time and time again many people had done the same. Galinda had no plan of this. Mainly because her mother and father, Lurlina bless them, would pay for her every need. She had her life paved out like the yellow brick road. Meet a man, get his money, have children, get old, recieve grandchildren, be tended to until she died in her meaningless life of a woman. Galinda had determination. Only to not turn out like that. Now they both were awake. Galinda was cuddled up on her chest, resisting eye contact.  
"We need to get home. I have work."  
"Where did you find a job?"  
"This place. I will get payed a little. It all goes into savings, right?"  
"And food. Peaches are in season."  
"You like peaches?"  
"Yes. I had never tasted a peach until I was 16. No bad memories, no aftertaste."  
"Hopefully kissng doesn't have an aftertaste." They kissed until Avaric started moving. "Our cab leaves in fourty five minutes! unless you want to walk the way home!"  
"Ladies. I will be spending the summer at my grandfathers deathbed, so he will give his house to me."  
"Oh."  
"Elphaba, let's go." The girls hustled Boq into the horse drawn buggy, and soon they were home. arrive to there work places and Dillamond would yell at Elphaba for being late, and pronouce Elpha like Eelpha like always did. He was really a high standing figure to her. As he guided the goat had years of life left in his goat skin. So, on the way there, she bought tea. Dillamond was hard to convince. "You drank nothing?"  
"Not an ounce."  
"Lucky girl, for I did not do the same."  
"What?"  
"Now, I'm so old that a meer glass of wine is enough to give me a a light head. I am hungover from something that used to be my drink after work."  
"You have plenty of life in you." "Get to work, my dear." After hours of work, Elphaba had a question.  
"Doctor. How do you feel about two boys, or girl, being married?"  
"That's an odd question. I guess, my constant struggle to equality is the same. Just much less hidden. I have nothing to do, but back their case up, like I hope they would back mine. Why do you ask?"  
"Do not answer questions with another question."  
"You will tell me. I am your-"  
"What?"  
"Well, I don't know."  
"Grandfather?"  
"Yes. Unbiological grandfather."  
"I must go."  
"Good night, Elphaba."

(Hope you enjoyed it! Smell ya later!) 


	4. Dillamond's Studies

Walking home, Elphaba was in danger. The clouds in the sky were brewing. She found a merchant.  
"Lady, what do ya need?" His voice was gravely and in some way Gilkinese.  
"An umbrella!"  
"Pay me whatever. Just so I can eat tonight."  
"Very well." She payed him whatever she had floating around in her frock pocket.  
"Thank you miss."  
"Thank you." He laughed a loud laugh. Three seconds later he was gone. Erased. His things stood. Alone. Elphaba ran under the umbrella's sweet music of rain patting. 'tap, pat, pat pat'. Preserving the umbrela, as it had to last her, Lurlina knew how long. She entered the dorm. Her bed was hard as ever, but her fresh peaches tasted great over the stove. Galinda came home. "Hello. Elphie." "Hello."  
"Hard day at work?"  
"No."  
"Well can I make the evening meal with you?"  
"I'm just so tired."  
"I'll make dinner."  
"Can you cook?"  
"Yes!" She began making dinner. As more time passed, she thought more about her day. She knew Elphaba wasn't the social type, but still, asking her about her work hadn't even crossed her mind. Galinda was a little angry at the fact.  
"Elphaba! You're so rude!"  
"What have I done now!?"  
"I've asked you about your job so many times. But, when I get my first job ever, you don't even ask what it is!" She got teary eyed. Oh, how Galinda hated fighting. "I'm sorry. It is so hard for me to open up, ask, be so social. Give me a break, without a mouthful of words."  
"Elphaba. I really need you to work. This isn't goat cheese and tea for me either! I am still discovering everthing. Who do you think you are to call me out! I am really the best of new!"  
"You're just so holy, you with your late nights! Since when does discovering yourself mean sleeping with every boy in the dorms?" Elphaba had raised her voice only to a quiet shout.  
"Elphaba. Those were rumors. No one ever liked me enough. I couldn't do it. it's just every time a boy's lips came close to me, I just thought about how repulsive I found their breath. I suppose I'm a mood killer. I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. Aren't we all just trying to find ourselves in this mess?"  
"Yes. But from day one I knew what I was. Ugly, repulsive, unabled to be loved. My own parents were dissapointed. Their green girl. The mistake. I was the only planned child for god's sake! I was dependant on Nessarose. She was more loved than me, from day one."  
"Elphie. I love you. Isn't that all that matters? Some day, you will make an fantastic mother. It's what you don't see, I see. You're beautiful, perfect, absolutley wonderful."  
"That's what you say. A mother. That's all I ever wanted. She was careless, had three children, drank in every pregnancy. You know, she would be the only one in my family, who would have loved to hear I found love. Woman or man. She was really the one who couldn't forgive herself, so she forgave anyone else."  
"Do you want to be her?"  
"No. I want to show her, if the after life exists, that I can be better. She would have wanted it. She would."  
"I know. Hey, I have a question."  
"Yes?"  
"We need nicknames for eachother."  
"I like Elphie. And I will find a name, for you."  
"I'll start brainstorming. Oh, yes that one is good too!" She went on mumbling to herself for a while. "I'm tired, Galinda."  
"Let's sleep, Elphie." Elphaba turned off the lights, and blew out the one candle.  
"I don't like it when you turn it off."  
"And why is that, darling?"  
"I don't like when you turn it off, because ghosts. Doesn't that scare you?"  
"Yes. It scares me to death. I am not innocent, I don't have a reason for fears to not touch me. And that just scares me. But it's not my biggest fear."  
"What is that?"  
"Spiders!" She whispered into her ear, laughing.  
"Oh, Elphaba. I have a fear of something else too."  
"And what is that?" She said laughing more.  
"Math!" They tossed their heads back in triumph, and made more jokes about how their teachers were rubbish, and that they be slapped with a fish, all they cared. They sat up, and eventually put flame to the candle.  
"You know, Elphie, you never asked what my job was."  
"Fine. What is your current occupation?"  
"This neat little place called Lurlina's. Perfect. I watch it i the summer, the mistress of the house pays me. If I ever wanted to, I could live there. Perfect."  
"How much, doest the mistress pay you?"  
"Oh, that doesn't matter. It all goes hidden away in my pocket. For a rainy day, or a day I want to start a family. You know, sometimes, I feel like every day is that rainy day. Everyday, living on the edge, with only inches to fall."  
"You know, if we are really lucky, we will never fall, but no one is lucky."  
"Oh, Elphie, you're so tired. Let's sleep." She finally fell asleep. She awoke with Galinda, not in her own bed, but her bed.  
"You always move beds. Have you been doing this when I was asleep, all this time?"  
"No. But the urge was hard to overcome."  
"I have to get to work, and so do you."  
"I don't want to walk."  
"I'll find something." She got on her coat.  
"Chilly, for Ozian summer, isn't it?"  
"Yes. I suppose, I am studying some of that in the books in my shop."  
"Nice. Nice."  
"What do you do all day?"  
"Help Doctor Dillamond with his studies."  
"Boring. Don't you ever listen to the things you're writing down?"  
"All the time. He is very wise."  
"What does he say?"  
"Just everything, about equality. Sometimes, he rambles on and on until he breaks down in tears. It's like confessing something you have been locking away for years."  
"I know that feeling." Elphaba led Galinda down to the street. They searched for a good five minutes before finding a sleeping horse wagon driver.  
"Sorry, we'll be right back!" Elphaba threw him out and drove the horses. She dropped Galinda off, and ran to Dillamond's, leaving the horses.  
"Doctor. Hello. Sorry, I'm late."  
"Late? Or darling, you're just on time. Now get your ink, I have amazing notes."  
"Great. Just great." She found her pencils, and began writing, illustrating pictures, adding notes."  
"Read that page to me, Elphaba. I am old, and tired. Pour some wine, and let my mind rest. Elphaba poured a little glass of wine for Dr. Dillamond.  
"Animals. Why should we be treated more or less above the line of human standards? Is it because we can't write? Is it because we can't think? Well, we can do both those things. With hiring someone to write our studies on a simple piece of paper, we have employed. Economy, that is what we strive for. To preach, to teach, to save, that is all we were taught to do from our first day on this earth. We walk hours after birth, and grow up faster. Some of us live longer than others. But our time lived, however long, is always meaningful. We have tried our best to show you this. What haven't we done? We have not started wars, caused trouble. We live in peace, or atleast hope to." "Do you know why I wanted you to read that, my girl?"  
"No."  
"Well, it is because tomorrow I will be reading some of our studies."  
"Who else?"  
"You. You are the heart and soul of this. I know you add notes. I know you add a lot. You understand, as an outsider looking into the sad despair. You are, simplfying, what Oz needs. An outsider!"  
"Thanks. You know, back home, I had about three friends."  
"Oh. Well, back home I was a friend of everyone."  
"You are better to words than I am."  
"Elphaba. I know, as your professer, you are amazing with words."  
"Not torward people."  
"The most brilliant people have been so awkward, or timid. Did that stop them?" He turned off the oil lamp.  
"Go home, Elphaba, I a growing tired."

(Hey! Short Chapter, I know. See you next week.) 


	5. Balcony Kisses

Walking home, it was sundown. She looked at the fading sunset. She wanted to pick up Galinda, until she saw a familiar frock running up to her. "Galinda?"  
"Yes! Oh, Elphie, I thought it was you!" She looked at her with her shiny blue eyes.  
"Your eyes, they are so beautiful."  
"I know! You really do know how to make this night. I have something planned." Elphaba followed her until she got to the shop. It was rather far away from Dillamond's.  
"I have something planned."  
"Oh, you are just such a tease." She threw her head back, and tried impersonating some of the stupid girls at Shiz.  
"Follow me, my darling." A stair case that almost was as steep as a mountain. The little shop had millions of eyecatchers. Elphaba could lookin the shop for hours. It was like a home. After only a couple flihts of stairs, Galinda pushed open a roof door, leading to either, another attic, or a rooftop. Elphaba guessed right. A candle lit roof top with hundereds of lights that all had a special twinkle. A meal was cooked.  
"Lul. You really have outdone yourself."  
"Lul?"  
"I thought of It's not perfect."  
"Neither am I." ELphaba, astounded by Galinda's gentle words sat down. Was she changing her? Either way, whoever she was, Elphaba loved her. "You know, you are deeper than I thought."  
"You know, living through pain, you learn to float to the top, instead of swimming where you want to."  
"That made almost no sense, but someway, I understood."  
"Let's eat." Elphaba's roasted walnuts, a nice dish in a little pan, and a bottle of something.  
"What in Lurlina is that?"  
"It's an amazing pasta dish with fresh tea. The bottle is for affect. I know how you don't like alcohol."  
"I never said I don't like it, it is just the alcohol doesn't like me."  
"I believe nothing!" She laughed, as she poured the grape tea. She had poured the tiniest amount of sweet liquor.  
"I taste it."  
"Taste what, love?"  
"The grape flavor!"  
"Oh, well, it was a compensation for wine."  
"Thank you, Lul. It means a lot." They ate the delicious meal. Elphaba loved the taste. It was new, exiting, great.  
"Lul, I love this. What is it?"  
"Why do you like it so much? You're raising your voice. It's just pasta with some greens and a white sauce."  
"I like it so much, because it has no aftertaste. It' s new."  
"You haven't even touched the dessert yet!"  
"Oh, you made dessert?"  
"Yes. I worked on my knees all day."  
"Knees? Baking a cake?"  
"A cake!? Boring! I found an old recipe in one of the many books."  
"Books? Now I want to explore. Take me to work one of these days. Tommorow I have to read a talk. Only an hour or two. If you want, I could help you."  
"I would love that. My only thing to do all day is look for notes in books, and if a customer comes in, I either direct them, because the're lost. Or I sell them something."  
"You know, I could just hint in that a nice shop for old books and studies is only a good walk away."  
"You don't need to do it. You can, though." Galinda wanted Elphaba to tell them. She wanted her to do it so badly. Not for her, but for that old Lurlina. She died in her arms, after only taking thirty minutes. After that little chunk of time they had spent, she almost knew that Lurlina, in the afterlife would remember the girl. The one who watched her shop. The one who cared for the lost cause. She felt like she had known Lurlina for a long time.  
"Oh, how I love you, and the awkward silences we have."  
"Awkward? I thought you were thinking more like me." Elphaba scowled at her.  
"I'm not saying it's awkward. I like the silences. Now this is awkward."  
"I know. Now, let's see the second part." Galinda, obviously trying to change the topic, made conversation. Maybe she hadn't felt up to eating her dessert, and saw that Elphaba was still loving the meal.  
"You know, we haven't even talked about birthdays."  
"When is your's, Lul?" She put her eyes in her drink.  
"Middle of December. It was never a good memorie, so I changed my birthday to the middle of January."  
"Oh. Mine is early August."  
"Well, that's only in a month or so! I've got to get planning!" "Please don't. I do not want some pathetic get together just to invite Boq and Avaric so they can get drunk."  
"It's not always like that."  
"Yes it is."  
"I guess no one has ever thrown you a party."  
"You guessed right."  
"Well, then I guess, I will throw you the most secret party."  
"Not so secret anymore."  
"Or is it?" Galinda ran out behind a plant, and got the dessert.  
"You're joking!"  
"Nope!" She said, a small laughter just escaping her lips. The dessert was all peaches. Warmed up, served on ice cream with a spoon.  
"This. This is perfect."  
"Taste it!" Elphaba spooned a large mouthful in her mouth. "It's delicious."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I haven't tasted it. I thought we could think of a name for it."  
"A name? Lul, this isn't a baby."  
"I know, it's just, this is really your dish."  
"No. It is our dish." Elphaba grabbed her hand, and just silently they exchanged words. Whatever they were hearing, no one else could. They didn't read minds, it was more a silent conformation of what they already knew. Elphaba's nose was not far away from where Galinda wanted it. She leaned in, Elphaba knew it. They exchanged a pulic kiss. Though, the view was empty of all people. In that moment, Elphaba had never felt so graceful, so beautiful. She feared this would be the only moment hey exchanged a public kiss on a balcony, the sun setting. The little table, as it seemed, was far away from where they were. Up in the clouds just dissapearing. If only, they could always stay that way. Galinda looked up at Elphaba.  
"You know, they always said that you could feel it in your heart when you kissed."  
"Yes?" Elphaba was fearing the worst. Did Galinda want this?  
"This is the first time I have ever felt that way." She looked down.  
"Let's get cleaned up, we need to get home before dark." They ran all the way home, laughing in the street. The whole way home, Elphaba was regretting. Regretting how everyone treated what they had like it was so easy to achive. One person, not many people would ever love Elphaba like Galinda did. With them it was like a game of who could show the most love,Elphaba had already planned her next move. It would be almost perfect. When she got back, Elphaba ran to her dictionary.  
"An emotion of strong affection and personal attachment."  
"And what is that emotion?"  
"You will know when time is right. You go wash up." Galinda ran into the bathroom, as outside waited a suprise. A abundance of candles were the only sources of light. The two bed were pushed together by the wall. The floor was cleared. She put a soft record on. She shifted out of her work clothers, and put on the only dress she had. It was a navy blue, with curve lining, but still not skin tight. She put on a big pair of Galinda's high heels. They were crow eye black, with just enough questionability, that she could say they were her's.  
"You know, the soap is out-"  
"May I have this dance?" Galinda danced around, floating away. Elphaba hadn't been so happy since she was twelve. It was the day of the first snow. She ran out and danced alone, without Nessarose. Her neighbor boy came up to her. He was blind, and never had ever talked to her before.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked her. "I cannot dance."  
"I will teach you, darling."  
"Very well." He taught her every step to a dance she didn't remember the name of.  
"You can really dance."  
"I know."  
"You said you could not, please explain."  
"I...lied!" They played a chasing game for an hour.  
"You are really beautiful. Please don't ever forget." Her eyes filled with tears, no one, not even her mother had ever told herself that before. She knew she wasn't beautiful.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"I have to go, thank you sir. For your time."  
"It was my pleasure, miss Elphaba." He was blind. He didn't know beauty, if it slapped him in the face. That night she sat on her bed, writing in a little journal. Her mother slapped it out of her hand.  
"Go to sleep."  
"Very well."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, mother." Little did she know, that would be one of the last nights her mother ever spent.  
"What are you thinking about, Elphie?" Now they weren't dancing.  
"The first time I really ever was happy."  
"When was that?" She explained. Galinda was left in a silence. Tears? She blew out a candle. Then the next, until all but one was dark.  
"Don't."  
"Maybe!" Galinda ran and hugged her. Elphaba lifted her and dropped her on the bed. They kissed just one more time, before drifting out.

(Thanks for reading!) 


End file.
